Odd Heavy
The Odd Heavy is a TF2 Freak with horribly disfigured and stretched limbs. He was created by RileyPivot Appearance The Odd Heavy appears as a RED or BLU team Heavy with completely disfigured, stretched, and mangled limbs. Usually, when not attacking or when not in the sight of other TF2 Freaks, he appears as a normal Heavy, except with an extremely twitchy head. Upon being seen, the Odd Heavy will morph into his normal outstretched form. Behavior and Personality The Odd Heavy is extremely hostile against any freak, and will hunt them down and usually kill them upon being sighted. Upon killing his victim, the Odd Heavy may eat his victim. The Odd Heavy moves in very unnatural ways, and even seems to be able to teleport. Powers and Abilities The Odd Heavy has a large amount of powers and abilities, some of which are teleportation, extreme morphing powers, the ability to usually kill or knock out any victims by just touching them, the ability to walk on walls, and can also change any normal TF2 freak into an Odd Minion. He is also extremely resistant, however, he can be killed. Upon his death, an Odd Heavy Minion can gain the powers of the Odd Heavy. If no Odd Heavy Minion exists, the Odd Heavy's corpse can morph into a parasite of some sorts, which can infect a normal Heavy and turn him into a new Odd Heavy. The Odd Heavy also seems to 'interfere' with electrical equipment, such as cameras, causing the video footage to distort. Faults and Weaknesses The Odd Heavy has no known weaknesses apart from only being able to do any damage when at close range, however, his agility and his powers easily overcome this weakness. Odd Minions The Odd Minions are the minions of the Odd Heavy. Odd Minions don't have minds of their own, and always follow orders given to them by the Odd Heavy. Odd Minions have the same powers and abilities as the Odd Heavy, except for teleportation. However, there are different variations of Odd Minions which have different powers or abilities. '''The Odd Scout: '''He is the fastest Minion. He can catch up to an enemy extremely fast, and can also kill quicker than any other Minion. However, the Odd Scout is extremely weak and can be taken down in one or two shots. '''The Odd Soldier: '''He has the ability to create small explosions at his feet, which can propel him extreme distances. Odd Soldiers, though, aren't as smart as other freaks and they often kill themselves with explosions. '''The Odd Pyro: '''The Odd Pyro has complete immunity to fire, lava and magma. It can also create fires with it's mind. '''The Odd Demo: '''He has a weaker version of the Odd Soldier's powers. He can also sprint extremely fast for a single second. Odd Demos tend to stumble around aimlessly at times, as a result of alcohol. '''Odd Heavy Minion: '''While extremely rare, the Odd Heavy can create other Odd Heavies. These minions are, ironically, extremely weak and have no special powers. If the Odd Heavy is killed, an Odd Heavy Minion may gain the powers of the Odd Heavy. '''The Odd Engie: '''Unlike other Minions, he has the ability to think. Using this, he can construct traps and other things to trick humans. Odd Engies are, however, weak and can't really injure any humans without the use of traps. '''The Odd Medic: '''He has the ability to heal injured Minions and can sometimes resurrect dead Minions. He is extremely weak on his own, however. '''The Odd Sniper: '''He can stretch his limbs extreme distances. He can use this to kill his victims, no matter how far away they are. '''The Odd Spy: '''He can blend in with the environment and can morph into a normal looking human. He uses this to trick humans. Notable Videos The Odd Heavy Trivia * There is a soon-to-come video relating to the Odd Heavy being created by RileyPivot. There was a small ARG-like series of odd videos released to promote this, but the videos 'expired' when nobody solved them. RileyPivot says the videos will come back, with extra hints as to what to do to complete the puzzle, and the in progress video will be released upon the puzzle's completion. * The Odd Heavy is one of, if not the only TF2 Freak to have an ARG-like promotion for a video starring it. Category:Heavies Category:Abominations Category:Chaotic Evil Beings Category:RED Team Category:Freaks made by RileyPivot